A Crown of Flowers
by xredqueen
Summary: Spoilers for the end of "The Heir." Eadlyn now knows she has to find the one, but she doesn't know if she is strong enough to fall in love and become queen. In fact, she doesn't want to fall in love, but will one of the selected be able to change her mind? [EadlynxKile]
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

It had been one day. One day since my mother was brought into the hospital wing. I had retreated to my room since yesterday, unable to face anything else. As soon as I reached my room, I let my emotions go. I cried on my bed for what felt like hours. It was all my fault wasn't it? I made my brother leave because I was selfish. His sudden departure triggered my mother's heart attack. Everything fell apart because of me.

Neena had already left, so I was all alone. I thought about Ahren and Camille. I thought about Miss Marlee and Mr. Woodwork. I thought about Miss Lucy and Mr. Ledger. I thought about Kaden and Osten who were beloved by all in the palace. Finally, I thought about my mom and dad. My father refused to leave her bedside. He had transferred all his work to the hospital wing, unable to physically leave my mother. They all had each other and I was all alone.

This is what I wanted isn't it? That was the last thought in my head as sleep took ahold of me.

I woke up feeling the worst I'd ever felt in my life. My face felt swollen, my body was numb, my head was pounding, but most of all, my heart was so very heavy.

I pulled myself off my bed and looked at the mirror.

My eyes were bloodshot. I looked like a mess. Worst of all, my eyes held nothing of the strong, independent girl from a month ago, telling herself no one was more powerful than her. All that was left in my eyes were sadness. But I now knew what I had to do.

It was too early for Neena to be on call, so I basked in the silence, washing my face, getting dressed and preparing myself mentally for the day. I needed to find myself a fiancé. I had to get married for my father, for my country.

I looked back at the clock. It was 7am. Neena should be arriving shortly, but I decided to leave before she found me. I didn't want to see her pity. I bolted out the door.

My feet had a mind of their own. They carried me to the hospital wing. They carried me through the door and next to her bed. I looked at the sight before me. My mother was quiet, almost as if she were sleeping, but the silent beeping of the machine told otherwise. She looked so pale and so frail. Seeing her like this brought tears to my eyes. My mother was strong and seeing her so powerless was like an arrow to my heart. Then my eyes fell to my father who had fallen asleep in a chair right next to her bed. He was grasping her hand in both of his, and his head was nestled against her side. He looked even worse than I had this morning. I never thought I would see my parents like this.

I bent to kiss my mother's forehead.

"I will make you proud. I promise. Just wake up soon okay. Daddy needs you. We all need you. I need you."

Then I turned and walked away before more tears could fall. I love you mom.

I entered the dining hall and waited patiently for everyone to arrive. Slowly the camera crews and palace residents started to trickle in as well as the selected. I knew I would be the center of attention today.

As soon as everyone arrived. I stood up and prepared myself for the speech I was about to give.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for being here this morning. I just wanted to thank all of you for your prayers and well wishes for my mother."

I paused, trying to push away the sadness in my voice. I turned toward the selected. It was even harder to look at them, but I continued.

"I have been so blessed that you came to the palace and I have never felt more of that blessing than last night when I experienced one of the hardest things in my life."

My voice wavered again. I just smiled and continued. I needed to show the people that I could fall in love, like my parents, that I cared.

"When I was a little girl, my parents would take me and my brothers out to a countryside house just outside of Angeles where my mother's family lived. We would play with my parents all day and when the night came we would stay up late, past our bedtime and sneak down the stairs to watch them. Sometimes they talked, but most times, they would dance."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Kile tilt his head a fraction, almost like a nod. A memory came unbidden in my mind of an 7 year old Kile holding my 6 year old hand as we snuck down the staircase to watch my parents dance. His eyes seemed to capture mine and tell me that he remembered. Miss Marlee and Mr. Carter did travel with my parents often and they always brought their children with them. I looked away from Kile.

"My mother would hum a soft melody to my father and I remember the way they looked at each other. I was so young and I didn't understand it at the time, but last night, I was reminded of their love. I saw the very same look of love in my father's eyes as he stayed by my mother's bedside. I-I didn't realize how much I wanted that until now. I want to find someone who would love me though all the ups and downs, someone who would be beside me to help carry my load when things got too heavy. To you the selected, I make this promise from now on to you. I will try harder to be there for you as you all were there for me. I promise I will do as much as I can to find the one, my true love."

I had the speech prepared in my head, but I wasn't prepared for what the speech did to my heart. Looking back at the words I had said, even though I didn't mean to, I meant every word. And that scared me more than I cared to admit.

"If you all will, please join me at a garden vigil for my mother tomorrow afternoon. Thank you."

I sat back down and began to eat, berating myself for being weak. I silently rehearsed a mantra in my head. Love was weakness. I was going to be queen. Queens can't afford to be weak.

...

 **AN: More Keadlyn in the next chapter I promise. This prologue is just kind of a back story kind of thing. I just wanted to set up Eadlyn's relationships. I decided to write this because although The Heir had plenty of Keadlyn, it still wasn't enough. I promise to give you plenty of Keadlyn goodness coming up. Oh and a little Henri too.**

 **I don't own any of the characters of "The Heir" Kiera Cass does & she is awesome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Eudemonia

**Chapter 1: Eudemonia**

When I was a little girl, my mother loved to read me, my brothers, and sometimes Miss Marlee's children stories about heroic princesses and princes who saved the world. My favorite story however was about neither of those things. My favorite story was about a bird.

 _Once upon a time there a bird who was prideful because he could fly and the other animals could not. He would fly in the air above the animals and show off his magnificence. One day, the bird came across a beautiful fish that had jumped out of the sea. The bird boasted to the fish that he had seen the whole world. The fish was smart and had heard about this prideful bird. So, the fish asked the bird if he'd been to Eudemonia. The bird said that he had been everywhere. The fish told the bird that she had gone to Eudemonia. The bird laughed. Fish could jump, but couldn't fly. It wasn't possible. The fish simply said, 'I'll show you.' The fish jumped on the bird's back and together they travelled the world. One day when the fish and the bird were on the peak of a mountain. The bird asked, 'Have we been to Eudemonia?' The fish kissed the bird and then the bird knew. He was home. He had found Eudemonia._

...

The garden vigil was solemn.

I thought it would help, but I felt like I was suffocating in the apologies and sympathy. I grabbed another wine glass from the waiter and drank it down. I turned and nearly ran into Hale.

"Your highness."

I bowed my head acknowledgement.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed. I really didn't feel like giving him an answer, but I simply said, "I'm fine."

I could tell that wasn't the answer he was looking for, but I didn't care. I thought I could do this, but the worry for my parents had taken up every single thought I had. I had no more room for thoughts about the selected. I turned away and walked to the dessert table.

I saw Henri immediately. He was tasting all the parfaits. Erik was right behind him probably commenting on the food. Seeing Henri and Erik had a calming effect on me, I decided to walk over to them.

Before I could reach the table, though, I heard the unmistakable sound of my name being whispered. I turned to my left and found two parliament assistant members whispering about me. I glanced from side to side to check if anybody would see me before sitting down a table over from them. I wanted to know why they were talking about me. I tried to listen in without being conspicuous.

"-if she takes the throne. Can you imagine?"

"She's so harsh. You know she kind of reminds me of King Clarkson. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought back the castes!"

"Yes, she doesn't have the grace of Queen Amberly or the kindness of Queen America."

"I pray Queen America makes it through and that she and King Maxon will continue to rule. God help us all if Eadlyn takes the crown-"

I couldn't listen anymore. Was I really so horrible that they would talk about me so? Was everyone right?

Was I the reason for the the uprisings in Illiea? Was I the reason why some people wanted to abolish the Illean monarchy? My thoughts were flashing a mile a minute. I ran to a waiter and was going to grab a glass of wine, but then I saw the bottle and thought, what the hell.

...

I don't remember how I got here at all. I was at the edge of the garden, right next to the sunflower field that bordered the woods. I smiled as I took another swig of my drink. I loved playing in the sunflowers. But I took one step and then the earth wobbled at my feet. I took another step and then the ground came rushing at me. The ground was so mean.

I think I fell into the fluffiest pillows ever. I closed my eyes and smiled. I was so comfortable. Maybe I should look for pictures in the clouds like I used to with Ahren? I suddenly felt sad. Oh, well. Clouds.

I opened my eyes only to find not clouds, but blue eyes staring down at me. Blue like the ocean. No, blue like the sky. I giggled.

Kile sighed.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking so much princess?"

"Nope." I popped the p and smiled up at him.

He merely shook his head and moved to sit on the grass next to me. We were both surrounded by sunflowers now.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He looked down. "I saw you grab the entire wine bottle and run off to the garden. I followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I huffed and glared at him. "I'm fine. I don't need boys to run after me and save me. I can take care of myself."

He gave me a grim look. "There are hundreds of cameras buzzing around here, Eady. If one of them catches you like this, then it's all over."

That was when it hit me how stupid I was being. How could I have let this happen? I felt wetness on my cheeks. Was I crying? I turned my head to the grass in shame.

"I'm so stupid."

I felt a gentle caress on my cheek, gently wiping away my tears.

"Eady you aren't stupid. I used to think so..."

Despite my best efforts, laughter crept out of my lips. He grinned and I watched his eyes soften. "But I know you. You love your family so deeply, anyone can see that. It's okay to cry and be weak once and a while."

His thumb lightly stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to be strong all the time."

I looked up at him. His eyes held mine and I was moved by the truth and sincerity I found behind them. His eyes really were beautiful. I looked away. "It's too late. The cameras, they'll find me soon. I can't escape them."

I watched Kile's eyes dart around us looking for any cameramen or bystanders.

"We should go."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Where?"

He rolled his eyes right back at me. "To Eudemonia."

The answer was so stupid. I started laughing or crying or both. He remembered.

He smirked that unbelievably charming crooked smirk of his.

"I know the palace like the back of my hand and I also know that there's a hidden passage behind that wall not too far from here." I looked up at where he pointed. Even I didn't know there was a passage there.

He extended his hand out to me.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

I held his gaze. I hesitated only for a moment before placing my hand in his. I trusted Kile, probably more than anyone else in the selection. He placed one arm under my legs and one behind my back. Then all I could feel was air as his strong arms picked me up.

...

 **AN: Eudemonia translates to Happiness in Greek.**


	3. Chapter 2: 7:15 pm

**Chapter 2: 7:15 p.m.  
**

Somewhere in my subconscious, I could heard a door open opening and closing. I blinked up trying to gauge my surroundings. I was in my room, that much I knew. I could recognize my pastel colored walls anywhere. I was moving, but my legs weren't moving. I looked up. Oh, right Kile. My head was nestled on his chest. My arms were wound around his neck. He was carrying me. I suddenly felt his arms descend and my body fall onto a soft mattress.

I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 7:15 p.m. I shook my head, that's not possible. It was only 3 wasn't it?

"My clock's broken."

I looked up and saw Kile laugh. "No. It really is 7:15."

"Liar. I know what time it is."

He smirked down at me. "Do you now?"

"Yes. The vigil started at noon. I made small talk and then a speech and then-"

"And then you decided to start heavy drinking, walked to the edge of the castle grounds where I found you, and then passed out as I carried you across the castle grounds."

I pouted. "That's not exactly how it went."

He gave me a look. "That's exactly how it went."

"But all that couldn't have taken 4 hours!" I huffed.

He rolled his eyes and then he started ticking off his fingers one by one recounting the facts. "I saw you take the wine bottle at 3. It took you about 30 minutes to walk to the edge of the garden. We talked for 15 minutes. By then it was around 4. I took you through the hidden passageways which took about an hour, because quite frankly I haven't been in there for a while and I got lost, and you were heavy."

"Hey!" I protested. I wasn't heavy. How dare-

He continued as if he didn't hear me. "I had to find my mother and tell her what happened because by then everyone was getting worried about you. She was in the boardroom in the other side of the palace and then I carried you here using another set of secret passageways which brings us to the time now, 7:15." He looked quite proud of himself by the time he was done.

I turned over and pressed my head into the pillow in exasperation. "Ugh. You're such a know-it-all!," came my muffled reply.

He chuckled. I turned my face to him. He did so much for me. We both stared at each other quietly for a few moments before Kile cleared his throat.

"I should go. I can bring you something to eat if you like?"

I shook my head. My appetite was gone, washed away with all the alcohol. I was just so tired, both physically and mentally drained. I just wanted to fall into an eternal sleep and not have to face the world.

Kile nodded and turned to leave. I quickly grasped his hand before he could leave me. He looked back at me, questions swarming in his eyes.

"Stay." I whispered.

He gazed at me quietly. I could see the indecision in his eyes. I held my breath. I couldn't stand to be alone, not tonight. He looked away from me for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Okay."

He shrugged off his jacket quietly and pulled off his shoes. I gently pulled him to my bed. He came willingly, never taking his eyes off me. I moved to the side of my vast bed as he laid down next to me. I lay on my side facing him, watching him. His body turned towards me and without thinking, I moved toward him. His arms enveloped me and I immediately melted willingly into them. I didn't need to think, it was instinctual. It was magnetic, this constant need to be around him, to be near him.

His arms wrapped around me as I placed my head on his chest. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good, like a mix of hazelnut and musk. Maybe hygiene wasn't a problem after all if he always smelled like this. I sighed in content. So he wasn't just a good kisser, he smelled good too, and was really comfy.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. In fact, I don't think I've ever fallen asleep so easily than here in his arms. He was more comfortable than my bed!

I felt a light press against my temple and smiled as I fell into the land of dreams. One last thought entered my mind as I drifted off. What would I do without Kile?

...

I awoke to the feeling of warmth from two arms securely around me. I felt so safe. This had been the best sleep I'd had in weeks, like I would tell Kile that. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

I peeked up at him only to see him smiling that stupid crooked smirk down at me, but then my eyes captured his. In his eyes I saw concern, worry, and a tenderness I'd never seen before. Well, a tenderness he'd never looked at me with. When we were younger, I recalled seeing that look in his eyes when he would look at his parents. But never with me, until now.

Something had changed between us since the Selection started. I could feel it in the way he held me, the way he touched me, or whispered my name. It was getting harder and harder for me to pull away from the hold he seemed to have on me. And the more time I spent with him, the more I didn't want to fight it.

"Well, it's not every day I wake up next to an angel," he teased.

I giggled. "I'm anything but an angel."

He pretended to ponder it. "Are you sure? Well, I suppose you have been acting devilish lately..."

I thwacked him playfully before we both burst into laughter. Somehow Kile had found a way to become someone I relied on for comfort and someone who could easily distract me from all my troubles. I hated to admit it, but he was special in that way.

Our laughter died down, but Kile still had a trace of a smile on his lips. "Good morning," he whispered quietly.

"Good morning," I whispered back. I don't know why but I suddenly felt shy. "Thank you for staying with me."

He flared his head in a dramatic way. "Well it's not every day a guy gets to help out a princess, especially one that is too darn headstrong for her own good."

This boy. I shook my head and smiled up at him then snuggled further in his embrace. We stayed like that, silently just enjoying each other's company. For the first time in a long time silence didn't bother me.

I lightly traced patterns on his chest, thinking about everything that happened these last few days. Suddenly I remembered something I had said to him. I moved myself up, onto my elbows and looked down at him.

"Some time ago, I told you that we should spend some time together."

His lips quirked up. "I think you're right."

I slowly lifted my eyes to his. "How about we take the day off?"

"Nothing sounds better."

His eyes were bright with mirth and I knew I was probably beaming too.

 **….**

 **AN: Please let me know what you think. And finally Keadlyn date next chapter! Also for Henri & Hale lovers like me, they'll get some fanfic time I promise. This is a selection after all and Eadlyn can't just pick Kile, that wouldn't be very realistic haha. There will be ups and down for Keadlyn in this fic, BE WARNED.**


End file.
